Razpaku One Man Army
Razpaku The One Man Army Razpaku is the son of Grand King Saint (Rasputin the Great) he is now part of the Grand saints of jhoto the enforcer of punishment Called Law Razpaku Backround He was a Samurai as a young kid he was trained by his father and mother to be a samurai. One day he went to battle with hes father to kill off the people that hes father saw as threats they were also samurai in the battle Razpaku soon realize that a swordsmen dont always stick with there word of the samurai being as though hes opponet struck him with hes legs and hands defeating him and hes father Razpaku then grown to hate swordsmen and samurai alike and went to train under the Grand Saint Ryujin to use all the combatery skilles as in judo,taijutsu,sage fist,muity,karate,taiwan,and S.C.A.R. After mastering all of hes skills he went to Grand Saint Goshoku To learn powers such as Fire god Slayer and Knightmare Power . After mastering those powers Razpaku went on to training with The grand saint Jiemma to learn how to obtain imnease streangth and speed to follow up with hes power and control lighting dragon slayer powers hes the only person alive capable of using both drangon slayer and god slayer . He also Had a fight with Entei and one the fight by knock out a long time ago naming him the strongest Fist in Indago. He also took defeated all of the grandsons of the grand saints making him the One man army. He is clam and nonchiluant when it come to fighting he hates when people dont know what there talking about he constaly trains even though he is as powerful as can be he still trains to become more powerful. Razpaku started a group called the Deadly Diciples thats made up of some of the strongest fist in all the lands he secretly leading the the deadly diciples he formed the group to rebel and overthrow the to great lands known as indigo and jhoto and once again put hes family name back on top of this list for the greatist warriors known in all the lands. He one day came across a young man that was looking to learn how to fbe the best fighter known to man named saiga he molded and made saiga one as him teaching him all he knew then making him the first ever diciple of hes own he orderd saiga to recruit the strongest and have them trained by saiga himself and also by razpaku. Razpaku Abilities He is capable of using both dragon slayer and god slayer elements fire and lighting he is a skilled cambatry master capable of combing all of the fighting styles into one he calls it razpaku style fighting he deadly finshing move no one has actualy seen but saiga called the Grim Reaper Bomb ( a massive worm whole in the sky that sucks people into this black ball of power, so he wont have chanceses of missing when throwing the bomb it pulls the opponet to it using great sucking force like a true worm whole would) he also can take alot of damage being as though hes body is in massive condition some say he can fly he so fast that even saiga says he can barley keep up with such light speed he so strong saiga says that hes punches feel like god himself riping hes soul out hes chest . Hes so smart that he can guess what power your going use from jus the first punch hes opponet use.Razpaku made it so that hes body vibrates constaly even in hes sleep so even a slight hit from an opponet will shift becuase hes body always moving giving him an opening to attack hes opponet.